Everything's Not As It Seems
by XoX- Maaji-Emaree -XoX
Summary: Bella and her two brothers move in with their dad in Forks. Bella's been hurt before and now hides her feelings behind her b*tchy attitude. What happens when she meets the Cullens, particularly Peter? Will her walls be broken? Cullens are vamps!
1. Chapter 1

Everything's Not As It Seems Ch.1

**~It was just an idea.~**

**~P. S. : All my Bella's are badass and love shopping!~ **

**~Hope you like it!~**

(Bella POV!)

Today was my first day at Forks High School._ Yay! Not._

My name is Isabella Swan, but I like to be called Bella or Iz. My parents names are Charlie and Renee.

My mom sent me and my brothers out here to Forks, Washington with our dad, so she can travel with her new husband, Phil.

My brothers Ryan and Riley are identical twins. They both are about 5"11 to 6 feet, they have brown hair and my father's brown eyes.

I on the other hand am only 5"5, I have brown hair with natural streaks of red in it and my mother's emerald green eyes.

My brothers and I are only 10 months apart (my brothers are older) because our parents didn't wait the necessary 6 weeks for being sexually active after giving birth. So my mother got pregnant with me 2 weeks after having my brothers.

Their birthday is January 12 and mine is November 26. We are 17 years old.

Now about my personality, I'm a bitch and won't hesitate to beat someone's ass, male or female, but I haven't always been a bitch and I'm a pretty caring and selfless person if your brave enough to get to know me.

I got out the shower, straightened my hair, and put on my clothes. I was wearing black jeans with my chain belt and chains on my pockets. I was also wearing a black fitted v- neck shirt with my leather vest over it with my black boots and my silver charm bracelet my brothers got me for my last birthday.

I put on a little lip gloss, grabbed my bag and walked downstairs to see my brothers waiting on me.

They were dressed like me just without the vest and chains. They also had on Jordan tennis shoes instead of boots.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

We told our dad Charlie bye before getting in my Audi and driving to school.

As we pulled into the parking lot, next to a red Corvette, and got out the car, everyone stared.

"Geez. You'd think we were from another fuckin planet." I said to my brothers.

They chucked and we started walking to the office to get our class papers.

The students soon went back to their conversations as we reached the inside of the building.

We got our classes and compared them.

I had English first hour with Riley , lunch with both of them, Bio after lunch with Ryan, and we all had Gym last hour.

We separated and went to our classes.

The first half of the day was a bore, but I did meet this sweet girl name Angela in third hour Trig and invited her to meet my brothers at lunch, she accepted and walked to her next class. I could see us becoming good friends.

My class before lunch was Spanish and I had to sit next to a tall blonde who was freakishly pale and looked bored as hell.

I sat down next to her and focused on the teacher.

Can anyone guess what she did the entire class? She fuckin stared at me and didn't say shit, and it was fuckin weird

I met up with Angela in the lunch line and led her over to the table my brothers were at.

The table right next to 7 freakishly pale staring freaks.

"Hey guys." I said, sitting down.

"Hey sis. Who is this little cutie?" Riley asked winking at Angela.

She blushed.

"This is Angela. Angela these are my brothers Riley and Ryan and please excuse them for their behaviors. They mean well." I said.

"Hi." Angela smiled.

"Iz she's a shy one." Ryan said.

"I know."

"Who are they?" Riley asked as he turned around and saw the pale kids staring at us.

"They're the Cullen kids. They're all adopted. The big dark haired male is Emmett, the tale blonde female is his girlfriend Rosalie. Next to them is Jasper and his girlfriend Alice. Then there's Edward and his girlfriend Charlotte and lastly is Peter."

"Peter is single?" I asked.

He was hot. He was tall about 6'2. He had dark hair that I could spend hours running my fingers through. His muscled chest was shown through the material of his t-shirt and his black washed jeans was set just right on his hips.

"Yep. He doesn't date. Plenty have tried but he says no." Angela said.

"Interesting." I mused.

The guys just nodded.

For the rest of lunch we just talked and laughed, and when the bell rung we all went to class.

(PeterPOV!)

Alice said there was going to be three new students today.

_Great. Another girl who tries to hit on me._

Edward laughed at my thoughts as Rose sped to school.

_It's not funny!_

It's really not. It's difficult being around four mated couples all the time and always being alone.

When Jasper, Charlotte, and I joined the family and they met their mates, I knew I was all alone. They try and always keep me included, but being included doesn't make me any less lonely.

"Hey Peter I'm sorry I didn't mean to get to you." Edward said as Rosalie parked the car.

"It's fine." I said as we were all walking to our classes.

By lunch everyone was talking about the new kids.

I don't see what the big deal is its only three people for fucks sake!

"Anyone have class with any of the new kids?" Emmett asked as he and Rosalie sat down.

"Nope." Edward said as he and Charlotte came.

"I had Spanish with the girl." Rose said.

"And?"

"And nothing I just stared at her and didn't say anything." She shrugged.

"We need to befriend them and Angela Weber." Alice said sitting with Jasper.

"Why?" I asked. _We never tried before._

"Because they'll be important to our family but I don't know why yet."

We all got quiet. Everyone probably thinking about why these three people would be so special than any other humans, whatever the reason we all know not to bet against Alice.

That's when I saw her. The new girl.

She was walking to her table with Angela Weber.

She was hot and fuckable. She was about 5"5. She had long brown hair with some red in it and the most beautiful emerald green eyes I had ever seen.

She was wearing all black with chain accessories and some black boots.

I watched her interact with her friends and I had to know her, not because Alice said so, but because I wanted to. Maybe we could have a relationship.

"What going on with you?" Edward asked, looking at me.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"Your thoughts say I different story." He said.

"What's he thinking?"

"He's interested in the new girl." Edward smirked.

_Fuck face_. I thought to him.

"Interested how?" Emmett asked curious.

"Like he wants a relationship with her." He said.

Everyone stared at me.

"What? It was a thought." I defended myself.

"I say go for it." Rose said shocking the shit out of everyone.

"What? She seems cool, Alice said she'll be important, Angela has always been nice, and I actually want to get to get to know her." She said in explanation.

"I agree." Emmett said.

"Yeah us too." Charlotte said.

"Go for it man." Jasper said.

"Ok." _Now I just_ _have to find the right time to talk to her._

I went to Bio and sat in my usual seat.

I was listening to music when she walked in, she gave the teacher her slip and he assigned her a seat.

She's my new lab partner. _Perfect._

(Bella POV!)

Ryan and I went to Bio and the teacher assigned us seats. My seat was next to Peter.

_This is going to be fun._

I sat down and looked at him.

"Hi. I'm Bella." I said, making sure to show my black and white _'Lick Me_' tonguering.

He stared at my mouth for a second before replying.

"I'm Peter."

"I know. I've heard about you." I smirked.

"Good things, I hope."

"Maybe."

"Well you shouldn't believe the bad things." He said, fully facing me.

"How do I know they're not true?" I asked, facing him.

"You don't." He said looking me in the eyes.

"Exactly." I said leaving with Ryan as class ended.

"What was that about?" He asked as we headed to Gym.

"Nothing much."

When school let out we were walking to the car, when I saw Peter and his family by the red Corvette.

I walked over to them and stood in front of Peter.

He looked at me.

"Hard or Soft?" I asked randomly.

"What?" He was confused.

"Hard or Soft?" I repeated more slowly.

"I don't get it." He said.

"Never mind." I smirked. "Bye Peter." I said, getting into the car where Riley and Ryan were waiting.

As I drove off I see the Cullens get in their car and leave as well.

Today wasn't bad, but I can't wait until tomorrow.

**~What about you? Can you wait until the next update?~**

**~Review and you get the update faster. Promise!~**

**Also I will NOT abandon my other stories. Promise!**

**~*Maaji*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything's Not As It Seems Ch.2**

**~You guys are awesome with reviews!~**

**~Here's the next chapter!~**

**~Enjoy!~**

(Peter POV!)

After Bella drove off we left too.

When we got home, Dad was in the living room reading and mom was in her garden.

"How was school?" Dad asked as we all sat around.

"It was good."

"Peter wants a relationship with the new girl." Emmett blurted out.

_Idiot._

Dad looked at me and mom came in from outside.

"Really son?"

"Yes. She's different." I said seriously.

"Okay. Alice did you see anything about this girl?" Mom asked.

"Yes. I saw Bella, her brothers, and Angela Weber joining our family."

"Well Peter I say go for it." Dad said going up to his study with mom following.

I went hunting then played video games with Emmett until it was time for school.

When I got dressed, I attached one of my whips to my pants.

_Today was going to be fun._

When I got back downstairs everyone looked at me.

The guys smirked and was trying to keep a straight face, the girls just shook their heads, and mom said, "Dear God please help my child."

We all got in the car and headed to school.

"I'm going to talk to her in Spanish today." Rose said as we got out the car at school.

"I'm on my way to switch my Math class to hers." Alice said walking to the office with Char and Rose following.

The guys and I stayed by the car.

Bella pulled up with her brothers about 10 minutes later. What she was wearing should have been my clue that today was going to be a long day.

She had on a black half top that stopped above her belly button and said '69 is My Favorite Number' in white writing. She was wearing a short black pencil skirt that shows off her ass perfectly, she had on some knee high black boots and a belly button ring that said 'Playboy'. Her hair was straight and were bangs were out as well.

My eyes along with every other guys in school (except her brothers) followed her as she met up with Angela and started walking into the building.

"Oh My God." Edward said stunned.

"Holy Shit." Emmett of course.

"She's throwing out lust and mischievousness. You are so fucked." Jasper said walking to class.

He's right.

_I'm so fucked_. I thought walking to class.

(Bella POV!)

"Hey Ryan, Riley, and love the outfit Bella." Angela said as we met up with her to walk into school.

"Thanks." I said.

We went to our lockers then separated for class.

First period was a bore as usual and I thought about taking a shopping trip this weekend. I wonder if Angela or the Cullen girls want to go...?

Second period was the same as first.

I met up with Angela and walked to third Trig and took our seats.

Right before class started Alice Cullen walked in and sat right next to me.

_Has she always been in this class?_

"Hi. I'm Alice."

"Bella." I said still thinking.

"Angela." Ang said looking confused.

"I know. We're going to be great friends." She smiled.

I looked at her and damn she was short, but she looked like a pixie, and her shoes were cute.. Which reminds me...

"Hey Ang.. Want to come shopping with me Friday after school?"

"Sure. Sounds good."

"Can I come? My sisters and I love shopping." Alice said.

"Of course. I don't see why not." I said.

We paid attention for the last of the lesson, before separating and going to fourth.

When I walked into Spanish Rosalie was already there. It looked like she was waiting on me.

_Here we go staring game round two_. I thought walking to my seat.

So I was shocked when she actually started talking to me.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie."

"Bella."

"Sorry about yesterday, I was just out of it." She said.

"It's fine."

"So my sister texted me and said we're going shopping with you on Friday."

"Yup." I hope she doesn't think I'm being rude, I'm not trying to.

"Cool. We're going to be good friends." She said.

_What the fuck is with these Cullens?_

We were silent the rest of class.

At lunch I got my food and went to the table with Angela.

"Hey have been in class with any of the Cullens today?" Riley asked as we sat down.

"Yeah two of them. Did you?" I asked.

"Yeah. That Jasper guy was in my history class."

"And Emmett was in my English class." Ryan said.

"Well Angela and I are going shopping with Alice, Rosalie, and I think Charlotte on Friday after school." I said.

"You like them." Riley smirked.

I shrugged. "I feel like we belong with them."

They shrugged.

When lunch was over I walked to Bio and saw Peter at our table.

_Let the fun begin._

(Peter POV!)

Nothing really happened in my morning classes.

When I got to our lunch table, the girls were already there.

"Did you enjoy the view this morning?" Alice asked clearly amused.

"Yes I did, but I have a feeling the fun begins in Bio."

"Oh trust me. It'll be fun." She smirked.

_What does she know?_

"Hey Guys." Jasper said as he, Edward, and Emmett sat down.

"Apparently the girls and I are going shopping with Bella and Angela on Friday." Charlotte said.

"Really?"

"Yeah Bella said we could."

"That's good." I said.

For the rest of lunch we just talked amongst ourselves.

In Bio I got there before Bella and sat down.

When Bella got there, she had a glint in her eye.

_I think I'm in trouble._

She sat down and the teacher came in.

"Hey guys I don't feel well so you can do whatever just tell me if you leave the classroom." He said walking to his desk.

Bella turned to me and smiled. "Hey Peter."

"Hi Bella. I hear you're going shopping with my sisters."

"Yup. I love shopping." She said.

"What else do you like?"

"Well if you ask my brothers, I have four addictions; Shopping, dancing, art, and fighting and I like cars. What about you what do you like?"

_Wow this girl was made for me and my family._

"I also share a passion of art, particularly drawing, I like auto mechanics and fighting." I said.

"Maybe you could show me your drawings sometime?" She asked, rubbing the inside of my thigh slowly.

Damn that felt good and I'm pretty sure my eyes were darkening.

"Peter?"

"Yes Bella?"

"You didn't answer my question." She smirked, rubbing her hand higher.

"Umm... Yeah I'd love to show you." I said through heavy breathes, trying to control the urge to bend her across the table and fuck her until she can't feel her legs and the tent in my jeans isn't really helping.

"Hhmmm... Looks like you have a problem. I'd love to help but class is over." Bella said grabbing her stuff and leaving with Ryan.

_What the hell was that?_

I barely paid attention last period and I met up with Emmett and walked outside.

I saw the girls exchanging numbers with Bella and Angela, then Riley and Ryan talking with Edward and Jasper.

"Alright guys, I got to go." Angela said as we walked up.

"K bye Ang." The girls waved as she walked to her car.

"Bella we should go too. Dad said we have company tonight." Riley said.

"Kay one sec."

She stood in front of me like yesterday, but this time she ran her hand up and down my chest and whispered,"By the way I love the whip and don't mind being spanked every once in a while." Then she kissed my cheek, said bye to the others, and walked away.

Peter my brother if you don't make her yours, I will." Charlotte said and laughed at the look on my face.

"Let's go home, I think Bella left Peter in need of a cold shower." Edward smirked as we got in the car.

_Fuck off_ I thought to him.

When we walked into the house, mom and dad were alarmed by the smirks on Emmett and Jasper's face.

"What happened?" Dad asked.

"Nothing. Us girls are going shopping with Angela and Bella on Friday." Char said sitting down.

"If it's nothing then what's with the looks on Emmett and Jasper's faces?"

"Peter's met his match." Jasper said, still grinning.

"What do you mean?" Mom asked.

"Peter, tell mom and dad about your day." Grinning fuckers.

_My_ _siblings are finding this way too funny._

"Well I'll start with what she was wearing. She had on a half shirt that said, '69 is My Favorite Number' and a short skirt with some knee high black boots. She also had on a 'Lick Me' tongue ring and a 'Playboy' belly button ring."

"Now everything was fine until Bio, the teacher was sick so we had a free period. So Bella and I were talking and she starts rubbing her hand on my thigh and I was trying to control the urge to claim her then and there and let me tell you I barely managed, I was trying to hide my very noticeable problem, but she saw it and said, 'Hmmm... Looks like you have a problem. I'd love to help but class is over.' Then she just walked out of class leaving me sitting there staring after her."

"Wow quite a day you've had." Dad said shocked.

"Oh. I'm not done yet. Then Emmett and I were walking to the car after school and Bella and Angela were exchanging numbers with the girls, I was okay with that but when Bella was about to leave, she stood in front of me, rubbed her hands down my chest and whispered, 'By the way I love the whip and don't mind being spanked every once in a while.' Then she kissed my cheek and just left and I was once again left staring after her with a problem." I finished my story, sitting on the couch.

"Wow this sounds like quite the girl." Mom said.

"Yes she is." Charlotte said.

"Well I know what everyone thinks of Bella, but what does everyone think about her brothers or Angela?" Dad asked.

"Her brothers are cool and Angela seems nice." Edward said and we all agreed.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said walking up to my room.

As I was in the shower, I thought about how I felt about Bella.

Was this just a game? Or Was this the real thing?

For the last two days all I've thought about was Bella. We have a lot in common. She's a fighter and she's hot. I feel like I'm in pain when I'm not around her and the feeling goes away as soon as I see her.

I think Bella's my mate and I think I'm falling for her.

(Bella POV!)

When we got home, dad was there.

"Hey daddy you're home early." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Jake and Billy are on their way. How was school?"

"Good. I'm going shopping with Angela and the Cullen girls on Friday after school and I think I like their son." I said leaning against the counter.

"The big one?"

"No the tall lean dark haired one. The hot one."

"Well I don't think guys are hot, so I'll take your word for it." He said going back to the living room.

I went up to my room and worked on my newest dance routine until our company came.

When Jake and Billy got there, we all had dinner and I was washing the dishes when Billy wheeled himself into the kitchen.

"Hey Billy, what can I do for you?" I asked, drying the dishes.

"Can I speak to you?"

"Yeah sure." I said turning around and facing him.

"I understand you've become friends with the Cullens recently." He said.

"Yes..." I said thinking _Please don't tell me they're not safe for me just because you don't like them._

"I don't think it's safe for any of you guys to be around them." He said.

_Bingo!_

"Why not?"

"Because they're... Different."

"Different how?"

"I can't tell you that.."

_Of... Course you can't..._

"But I can tell you to think about to think about the story I told you and your brothers at your last bonfire."

_Weird request but okay..._

"Ok I'll do it."

"Okay. Bye Bella."

"Bye Billy. Bye Jake." I called as they left.

I showered and put on my pajamas, and laid in bed, thinking about what Billy said.

Of course the Cullens were different. They were freakishly pale, had ice cold skin, they also had unnatural grace and inhuman beauty.

But what did that mean?

I fell asleep and had a weird dream, it was sort of a flashback

_********Dream/Flashback *********_

_**I was on the beach at the bonfire with Riley, Ryan, Paul, Jake, Quil, and Billy.**_

_**"There's a story about a creature who is hard as stone and cold as ice, impossibly strong and fast and inhumanly beautiful."**_

_**"They female came to our village long ago to avenge the death of her mate. She killed all wolves except one. She is what we call a 'Cold One' commonly known as vampire." Billy had said.**_

Vampire... Vampire... Vampire...

**~Well Peter figured out his feelings and Bella figured out their secret.~**

**~What Happens next? Review to find out sooner!~**

**~*Maaji*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything's Not As It Seems Ch.3 **

**~Thanks for the reviews!~**

**~This chapter is really important to the story and might be confusing, super sorry about that! Just read carefully and everything will be revealed.~**

**~Enjoy the chapter!~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

(Bella POV!)

When I woke up the only word that was in my mind was Vampire.

The Cullens are vampires.

"Holy fucking bird shit." I said aloud.

I went to my dad's room after making sure the boys were asleep.

He was sitting on his bed looking out the window.

"When will you tell the twins they're not human?" I asked looking at him.

"I don't know, how they will take it? They've always believed they were human when really no one in this household in human!"

"Stop! Relax. We will tell them tonight and everything will be fine Dad. Now I'm going to get ready for school." I said, walking of his room and into mine, putting on my clothes.

As I got dressed I thought about how tonight was going to go. I think it was going to go well. My brothers and I don't really freak out over things, we take everything in stride.

I grabbed my bag, got a quick breakfast, and met the boys in the garage and we were off to school.

As we got out the car the Cullens waved and I smiled as we met up with Angela.

Morning classes were as always a bore, but I asked Rose if all the Cullens can come over tonight and she said yes.

At lunch Angela had to go to the library for a while, so it was just my brothers and I.

"The Cullens are coming over tonight." I said to my brothers as I sat down.

"That's good."

"Yup. I have a question." I said.

"Okay." Ryan said.

"Go." Riley said.

"If you were told you were not human would you believe it? How would you feel about it?" I asked monitoring their reactions.

"I would believe it, but then I would ask why I'm just now learning of it and I would want some proof to know that it's correct." Riley said and Ryan nodded in agreement.

"Cool. Just wondering."

The rest of lunch flew by and I was on my way to Bio.

"You look nice today Bella." Peter said when I sat down.

Today I wore a black shirt and some black shorts and some black wedges. Simple for me.

"Thanks Peter." I smiled.

"We're going to your house after school."

"I know."

"Would you show me your art?" He asked.

_You'll be seeing more than that!_ I thought hopeful.

But I smiled and said, "Sure. One condition."

"What would that be?"

_Fuck me_ "You show me yours."

"I guess. I'm not that good though ." He said.

I just smiled."It isn't nice to doubt yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Life's just unexpected, you survive by following your instincts, believing in yourself and your talents, and living to the fullest."

I stopped talking after that and actually paid attention in a class.

As we were walking out of the class, I grabbed Peter's ass and he groaned.

I looked at him and said, "Firm. Nice."

He didn't reply but I saw his eyes darken as I smirked and walked away.

Gym was nothing special and soon we were saying bye to Angela and driving home with the Cullens following.

"We're home!" I called as I walked through the door and into the living room.

Sitting in the living was dad along with Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

(Peter POV!)

All I could think about was Bella. I know I'm in love with her but I don't know what to think about it.

When Rose told us that she agreed that we all go to Bella's we were all happy, especially me.

When Bella grabbed my ass in the hallway, I was caught off guard.

"So I hear you have a nice ass." Edward chuckled as he walked by to go to his next class.

_Better than yours_ I thought childishly to him.

As we walked into Bella's house all I could focus on was how her ass looked in those shorts.

"Mom, dad? What are you doing here?" Emmett asked bringing me out of my thoughts as we all settled around Bella's living room.

"Charlie invited us." She said pointing to Chief Swan as he stood up.

"Now I know all of you except Bella are wondering why you are here." Charlie started. "I think it's time to tell Ryan and Riley what they are and since you all seem close with my children, I thought you guys should know too."

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked confused.

"He means no one in this room is human." Bella said.

WTF?! If they're not human then what are they? And how come we didn't know?

I looked around at my family and they looked as dumbfounded as everyone else. In fact the only people who didn't look like that was Alice, because she probably had a vision of all this, and Bella and Charlie, because they obviously knew.

"Huh?"_ Great response Emmett._

"So what are we? And how come Bella knows before us?"

"Well we are Dycans. We are at the top of the food chain, I say this because we are invincible, nothing can kill us, we literally live forever, we don't _have_ to sleep either, we can _choose_ to sleep. Being Dycans we have super speed, hearing and strength."

"So why are we just now finding out and Bella already knows?" Ryan asked.

"I know because my change happened before yours, for female Dycans the change starts a few months before our 14th birthday and is complete on our 14th birthday, for men it's the same but before their 18th birthday and it's a law not to tell until the change starts." Bella explained.

"Is there anything else we need to know about being Dycans?"

"Yes. We also have magic, which means that yes you have to learn spells, but we have a good memory so you should be fine." Charlie finished, sitting back down.

"Dad you forgot to mention that some Dycans have special abilities. Such as, I have the ability to manipulate all elements of earth. I can control; earth, air, fire, water, and all their variations." Bella said.

_Hold the fucking front door Bella can_ _control fire? Note to self: Never piss her off!_

Edward nodded in agreement with my thoughts.

"Now for the part of why the Cullens are here, the Cullens are vampires, and Dycans and vampires have similarities; the speed, strength, hearing and mating." She said the last part looking straight at me.

_Did she feel it too?_

"Mating?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. It's like soul mates. It's the one you're destined to be with. You'll feel a connection instantly. Nothing can change it. It's not planned it just happens." Charlie explained.

"How would we know if we have a special ability like Bella?" Riley asked.

"You won't know right away. you find your gift unexpectedly in time of need, as unfortunate as that sounds." Charlie said.

"Okay I think we got all of it." Ryan said.

"Yeah. Just one more question, we have to keep this a secret right?" Riley asked.

"Yes you do. It's hard but it gets easy, that's just the way it is." Bella said.

"Okay now do any of you vamps have powers?"

"Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Peter have gifts." Bella raised an eyebrow at me when Carlisle said my name.

"Alice can see the future, but it's subjective, which means if someone changes their mind, their future changes. Jasper can feel and manipulate others emotions, although he doesn't manipulate emotions unless it's necessary. Edward can read minds, except Bella's, and Peter's gift is more of a gut feeling of foreshadowing." Carlisle finished explaining.

"Wow that's pretty awesome and I'm guessing all the ones coupled up are mates?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, we are and Bella do you have any idea why Edward can't read your mind?" Charlotte asked.

Bella smirked. "Yes. It's because in addition to my other powers, I am a mental shield."

_This girl is full of surprises._

"Everyone can do as you please, Cullens may stay and please feel free to come anytime as the saying goes 'Mi casa es Su casa' meeting's over." Charlie said turning on the tv, effectively dismissing us.

Mom and dad went home, my siblings went hunting, the twins went to play video games, and Bella went up to her room.

I went up to Bella's room and found her sitting on the bed, knees bent with a sketch pad in her hands, drawing.

"Hey."

"Hi Peter." She smiled looking up at me.

_I would do_ _anything to always see that smile._

"So how many sketch books do you have, since drawing's an addiction I'm willing to bet there's more than one?"

"Yep. Come here." She said pulling towards her walk-in closet.

_Wow this is huge! Note to self: Never tell the girls about this place!_

She pulled me toward the far left corner, where there was a mountain of sketch books.

"That's a lot of books. Are they all filled with drawings?"

"Yeah. I've been drawing since I was three years old."

"Why do you draw?" I asked sitting on the carpet and started going through some of her books.

She looked at me for a while before saying,"No one's ever asked me that before."

"I'm not like most people, I'm different."

She smiled at me. "Believe me I know."

"So Why do you draw?" I asked again.

"I guess I just want to show people how I view the world, show what I see when I look at something or someone."

(Bella POV!)

Peter.

I don't what to think about him.

All the Cullens left about an hour ago when we had dinner and now here I sat, on my bed, thinking about my feelings for a guy I've only known for 3 days.

I like that I can be whoever I want around him and he accepts it. I like that we have so much in common that it's easy for us to be around each other. He's hot and fuckable so that's a plus.

I headed to the twins room to talk to them.

"Hey guys, what do you think about me and Peter?" I asked leaning in their doorway.

They paused their game and looked at me.

"I think you guys need to stop playing games." Riley said.

"Yeah, it's obvious you like each other, get together with him." Ryan finished.

I nodded and went to talk to dad but before I even made it downstairs he said, "Bella I already know and I approve."

"Thanks dad!" I called walking into my room with a smile on my face.

I showered and put out my clothes for tomorrow.

Since I didn't _have_ to sleep, I turned on my music and danced around all night.

As the sun started rising I sent out a group text to Charlotte , Alice, and Rose.

**_To: Rose, Alice, Char_**

**_From: Bells_**

**_I think Peter's my mate! -Bells_**

**~Who expected that? Who wants Peter and Bella to get together? Tell me in a review.~**

**~Sorry it's late and short and if it's jumbled! Didn't mean to make you guys go crazy!~**

**~PM me if you have questions!~**

**~Review if you want a preview of the next chapter!~**

**~*Maaji*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Everything's Not As It Seems**

**~Thanks for the reviews!~**

**~Enjoy the chapter!~**

**This was Beta'd by the awesome Xo Bella Italiana oX! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight, but Dycans are all mine.**

**Chapter 4**

**(Peter POV)**

The boys and I were coming back from hanging out in the woods when we heard Alice, Rose, and Char scream.

We bolted into the living room and looked around as we saw the girls jumping around in a circle with big smiles on their faces.

"What the fuck happened?" Jasper asked.

"We all got a text from Bella!" Alice squeaked.

Now I'm interested.

"What did it say?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing..." The girls said, but you could see they were lying.

"You're lying." Jasper mimicked my thoughts accusingly.

"Yep, we are. Bye!" Rose smirked, quickly grabbing the others' hands and running out to the garage. Only moments later, we heard Alice's Porsche start.

"They're up to something; they're blocking me." Edward pursed his lips.

Jasper nodded in agreement. "They're feeling mischievous, anticipation, and extremely happy." He said.

"What should we do?" Emmett chimed in, crossing his arms over his bulky chest.

"I say we get ready for school and meet them there." I said, looking at each of them in the eye as to gage their opinions. They nodded as they agreed and we got dressed and headed to school in Emmett's Jeep.

** (Alice POV)**

As soon as I got Bella's text, I screamed along with Char and Rose.

We were jumping around in the living room when the boys burst through the door. After giving them a vague rundown, Rose dragged us to my Porsche and drove off.

"Where are we going?" Char asked, peeking her head through the seats from the back.

"Bella's house." Rose answered simply from the passenger seat.

We pulled up to Bella's house only a couple minutes later and I knocked on the door.

"Hey girls." Charlie greeted us as he opened the door, allowing us to enter.

"Hey Charlie." We said as he went to the living room and we went up to Bella's room.

"Bella?" I called when we saw her room was empty. However, we could smell her scent and hear her shifting around from somewhere nearby.

"In the closet!" Her voice called out to us.

We followed her voice and I entered what I now called my paradise.

Her closet was huge and it was filled with everything from accessories to handbags to shoes.

"Bella?" I asked quietly while still looking around at all of the amazing clothing.

"Yes?" She asked without looking over at us while picking out a black blouse and a white skirt, black wedges and some accessories to wear today.

"What's all this?" I asked following Rose and Char to the dresses.

"This is my closet. I have four addictions or, as I call them, passions; Shopping, dancing, art, and fighting. Oh - and I like cars!"

"I think I love you."

She chuckled and went to do her hair while we continued raiding her closet.

"Hey, are y'all done? We've got to get to school." Bella said as she came back a few minutes later.

"Yeah hun, we're right behind you." Rose nodded.

We followed Bella to the garage and was shocked yet again. The garage was full of sports cars and motorcycles.

"This is all yours?" Rose exclaimed.

Bella nodded, "Mostly. The twins each have one car and one motorcycle. They didn't want anything more, and dad has a car in here as well, but the rest are mine." She grinned.

"But there are eight cars and five motorcycles in here." Char observed as she was also quite shocked.

"Yeah, five of the cars and three of the motorcycles are mine. I like to work on them in my spare time." Bella said with a shrug and began walking over to the black Ferrari.

"You girls want to ride with me? The boys are going separately today."

"Sure, but one question." Rose said still slack-jawed.

Bella quirked a brow suspiciously. "What?"

"Marry me." Rose said seriously, finally tearing her eyes away from the cars to look in Bella's direction.

"Sure. When and Where?" Bella laughed, unlocking the driver's side door to the beautiful black sports car.

We got inside and in the blink of an eye, Bella sped off to school while we sang to familiar songs on the radio.

It didn't take long for us to get to the school as we pulled up and walked over to the guys and Angela.

"Hey guys!" We said simultaneously with big smiles, all of us in a good mood from having a great morning together.

**(Bella POV)**

"Hey... Iz what are you up to?" Riley asked looking suspiciously at me. _God, the boy knew me so well._

"Why do think I'm up to something?" I asked innocently.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You're always up to something."

I just shrugged and went over to Peter as I started rubbing my fingers slowly up his arm, causing him to groan. I smirked and ran my hands lower down and under the inside of his shirt.

"Bella." He whispered warningly so that only I could hear.

"Yes?" I was smirking, looking up at him deviously.

Before he could reply, Riley interrupted. "Bells, It's time for class."

I nodded, kissed Peter on the cheek and left for class without looking back in the direction that they guys were left standing in.

"What happened with Peter this morning?" Riley asked as we sat in our seats.

I shrugged, sending a smirk his way. "I'm just messing with him."

He rolled his eyes. "You're driving him crazy, you know? He's going to crack."

My smirked widened into a grin. "That's exactly what I want him to do."

We paid attention for the rest of class and then went our separate ways for second period. Then, after class I met up with Alice and Angela at my locker and went to trig.

"Hey Bella!" The brunette waved at me.

"Hey Ang, Hey Alice." I smiled in greeting.

"So, how are we going to do transportation tomorrow?" Alice asked.

I shrugged. "Well, since we are all going shopping tomorrow, how about we just take one car to school and go shopping straight after school?" I suggested.

"Fine by me. Whose car are we taking?" Angela asked.

"Bella, how about we take one of yours?" Alice asked me. "You have a car that can fit us all comfortably."

I nodded, "Sure, I'll pick you all up in the morning."

We did our worksheet that was due at the end of the class, turned it in and went to our next class.

"Hey Wifey!" Rose grinned happily as I sat down in Spanish.

I quirked a brow. "Wifey?"

"I was serious this morning; we are now illegally married." She said with a hint of finality in her tone.

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Our teacher gave us a project that we had to complete with our partners for the class period. Rose and I ended up finishing early and just talked.

At lunch, we met up with Angela, the twins, and the rest of the Cullen's.

I sat next to Peter and put my head on his shoulder.

"Hey Iz what's up?" He grinned down at me.

I sighed, "Nothing much, you?"

"Thinking of how to get you back for this morning." He said smirking while still looking down at me.

I began to grin, "And exactly how do you expect to do that?" I asked looking at him.

"Like this." He said before kissing me full on the lips.

After getting over the initial shock, I was immediately kissing him back. The kiss got more and more passionate as Peter licked my lip and I opened it, granting him entry. Our tongues danced for what seemed like forever before I pulled back.

"Took you long enough, Hot Stuff." I smirked, meeting his eyes.

His lips quirked in a grin. "I was waiting for you to make the first move."

"And feeling you up this morning wasn't enough?" I asked jokingly, quirking a brow.

He snorted. "It was definitely enough and please feel free to do that again and so much more." He said lowly, leaning toward me.

"Umm... Remember us? Yeah, we're still here and I don't need thoughts about my sister 'doing the deed'." Ryan huffed.

I busted out laughing and after figuring out why, Riley joined me in Cullen's and Angela were looking at us like we were crazy and Ryan was looking anywhere but us.

We when calmed down we explained, "Ryan is very..._ Innocent,_ if you will." I said delicately.

"Yeah, he doesn't like to say or do things that he deems 'inappropriate'; things like sex songs or any terms that involve physical intimacy not suitable for the public eye, except kissing." Riley elaborated.

"How did he grow up with you and Bella then? Because it seems like you two have no verbal filter." Emmett asked. He looked genuinely confused and befuddled.

Riley shrugged. "He was a momma's boy and Bella and I said fuck it and dug our head out of our asses and were rebellious ever since we were 14."

The bell rang, ending lunch and the conversation about our sibling differences. Ryan, Peter, and I walked to Bio and took our seats.

The teacher gave a test today and we had the whole period to do it, but it only took Peter and I 15 minutes, so we passed notes.

**_Hey Isa_**

_Isa?_

**_My name for you, everyone calls you Bella or Iz, but I want to be different hence Isa _**

I smiled.

_Isa it is then_

Class ended and we went to our last class of the day. Gym was nothing special we ran laps and I had to run at human speed of course.

After school, we all decided to go to my house and hang out, everyone but Ang, her parents needed her for something.

When we got home dad was using magic to open a portal. The twins looked shocked, the Cullen's looked on in awe, and I was casual about it.

"Hey dad, where you going?" I asked him.

"I've got a Council meeting." He answered without looking up from what he was doing.

"I want to go." I said excitedly.

"Okay. We can all go." Dad said, looking up with a smile.

I looked at my brothers and the Cullen's and they all nodded.

I opened a portal before turning to them. "We all have to hold hands." I instructed.

Before we stepped into the portal, Riley spoke up. "Hey Iz, what's the Council?"

"They are Dycan government and royalty. Dad is also a part of the Council. He is the lead member." I said as we stepped into the portal.

**~I know it's been a while but I had family issues. I will get back into writing weekly updates!~**

~Leave reviews to show the love!~

~Maaji ?~


	5. Chapter 5

**Everything's Not as It Seems**

**~Hope you liked the last chapter!~**

**~Enjoy this one as well :)!~**

***Beta'd by Xo Bella Italiana oX Check out her stories!***

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, the plot is just from my weird mind!**

**Chapter 5**

**(Bella POV)**

As we stepped out the portal, I noticed that we were in front of the HOLLYWOOD sign.

"Why are we here?" Ryan asked confused while looking at dad and me.

"We are here because inside the 'D' is the secret entrance to Dycan headquarters." Dad explained.

"Cool." Riley said in awe with excitement in his eyes.

"There are two things you need to be aware of for the time being. One; when Dycans enter the headquarters, they automatically change into their Dycan appearances, so don't be freaked out when I don't look exactly the same. Second: Since dad is lead member of the Council, he is considered the King of the Dycan world and I'm the Princess. Then, after the twins complete their change, they will be the Princes." I explained thoroughly looking at everyone.

"I have a question!" Emmett exclaimed, raising his hand and jumping up and down. It was an amusing sight.

"What's your question, Emmett?" Dad asked cracking a smile.

"Do Dycans have supernatural enemies – like how a vampire's enemy is the werewolves?"

"Not necessarily. Dycans love who we love, hate who we hate and so on; it doesn't matter the species." Dad said, opening the secret entrance and stepping through.

We followed him in and I felt my appearance change slightly as we stepped into the main hall.

I snapped my fingers and my tiara levitated to me, and I placed it on my head and faced the others, who were strangely quiet. As I turned around they gasped, seeing my appearance for the first time since we entered only moments ago. I smiled, enjoying their reactions.

In my Dycan form, my hair has more red in it and is a about an inch longer. My body is more toned but also has more curves. Finally. my eyes are a light hazel instead of emerald green.

Now Dad in his Dycan form looks like a 20 year old man. His hair is still dark brown, his body looks more athletic. His eyes are a shade lighter than their usual dark chocolate brown. So, basically he looks the same just younger.

We walked down the meeting hallway to conference room 10, and opened the door.

"I'm here!" I sang dancing into the room, where other Council members looked on with a smile on their faces.

"Hello Princess Isabella" The three chorused in perfect unison.

_Okay, that's a little creepy!_

In the middle of the room is a big rectangular table with 20 chairs around it; nine chairs along each long side and two chairs at the end, one chair at each end.

"Hello, we have some guests today." I said walking over to the Cullen's, who stood off to the side leaning against the wall on the far side of the room.

I stood in front of Edward and Charlotte first.

"This is Charlotte and Edward. They are mates and Edward can read minds. Fun fact: Edward is a prude and Char's vibrators are her best friend because of it." I said.

The smirk I had on my face turned into a full blown smile and everyone busted out laughing as Edward and Charlotte looked like they would be blushing if they could.

As the laughter died down, I moved to stand in front of Emmett and Rose.

"This is Emmett and Rosalie, they are mates. Fun fact: Emmett's a big goofball and Rose is my Wifey."

"You're married?" Emmett asked looking between Rosalie and me.

"It is illegally official." Rose said.

I moved on to Alice and Jasper.

"This is Alice and Jasper, they are mates. Alice can see a subjective future and Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions. Fun fact: These two are one of the most mixed up couples I have ever come across. Alice is hyper and designer and Jasper is calm, collected, and cowboy boots." I said already walking over to Peter.

I walked into his arms and turned around to face the Council with his arm around me.

"Last but definitely not least in the Cullen clan is Peter. He and I are mates, and we just made it official today. Peter has a sixth sense of foreshadowing so to speak, or as I like to think 'he just knows shit', and I as you know am a mental and physical shield and can control all elements of Earth and their variations. Fun fact: Wish Peter all the luck because he has to try and tame the craziness that is me." I said with a smile.

"And I'm sure we all know how challenging that is." Ryan muttered.

"Whatever Virgin Ryan." I retorted.

"Continue introductions Please Bella." Dad said, fighting a smile.

"Yeah, Yeah." I said walking over to the twins.

"This is Riley and Ryan, they are just in the beginning of their change. They are the future Princes. Fun fact: Ryan easily embarrassed and Riley is my Ride or Die brother, but I love them both."

"Now, The Council introductions will be really simple because their personal life is their personal life and they're like my aunts and Uncles."

I walked over to where they were sitting at the table.

"First, we have Melissa Jensen, who is one of the best old ladies I know." I just smiled as she playfully glared at me.

"I'm not old, young lady."

"Whatever you say, Auntie." I said in a sing song voice.

"How old is she?" Riley asked curiously.

"Older than Dad."

"And he is..." He trailed off, waiting for an answer.

"I am 250 years old." Dad said.

"Damn..." The twins dragged out.

"I know." _I still can't get over how old he is._

We do have a meeting to get to, Isabella, so will you please finish these introductions?" Dad asked trying to sound mad, but ended up smiling.

"Of course, Father." I said playfully, before moving on.

"Next is Devon Johnson. He's cool but one of the most deadly fighters I have ever seen. A piece of advice; Do Not piss him off."

"Then we have Dennis Williams. He is just one of the coolest people I know."

I moved next to my Dad next and everyone looked at me with a look that clearly said 'Really'.

"What? It's not fair if he doesn't get an Introduction." I said, "So, I'm sure we all know who this is, but humor me. This is Charlie Swan, King of all Dycans, very wise, and all around awesome."

I finally finished introductions and everyone sat around the table.

"Now, there are only two things we need to discuss. One is the Romanian vampires and the second is training the re-births." Dad said.

"What's the rebirths?" Rosalie asked.

Melissa offered to explain everything to the twins and the Cullen's while Dad continued on with the meeting.

"What's up with the Romanians that the Volturi can't handle?" Devon asked irritated. He's never really liked the Vampire Rulers; he says they are too high on their thrones.

"They haven't caught on yet as the Romanians are trying to be discreet, but they are getting sloppy. Hopefully the Volturi will catch on soon or we will have a World War 3: Supernatural Style on our hands." Dad sighed.

"All we can do is wait." Dennis said.

"Yeah. So, next is the training of the re-births."

"What's wrong with their current training?" Melissa asked as she came back to the meeting.

"They're not being trained properly, because the trainers are not teaching them what they need to. I was assessing them the other day and they are bad; they can barely defend themselves." Dad explained.

"Isn't Bella in charge of training and re-births?" Dennis asked.

"Yes, I am. So, I will set up a meeting with the trainers for Monday at 6 PM." I said already knowing what Uncle Devon was going to ask.

He smirked at me_. Old fucker!_

"Meeting adjourned." Dad announced, standing.

I gave all my aunts and uncles a hug as we all walked out, opened portals, and went home.

All the Cullen's except Peter and Emmett went to their house for the night. Emmett wanted to play games with the twins and Peter just wanted to spend time with me.

When we got home, I ate and then Peter and I went to my room. He sat against the headboard while I sat between his legs.

He started rubbing my shoulders as he spoke, "You're tense, Isa."

"I know. My life is super crazy, it's hard to find relaxing time."

"We will have to make time."

I looked at him "Are you ready for this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm very independent, I can be extremely rude even when I don't mean to be, and I speak my mind and don't believe in sugarcoating things. It takes a lot for me to trust people, I sometimes seem like I don't have a soft side, but I do and only let certain people see it." I ranted and tried to say everything in that one breath.

He turned me in his arms and looked at me, "What are you saying?"

I sighed. "I'm saying I am who I am, I like who I am, and I won't change who I am."

"Hey chill. I don't want you to change, just be you."

I kissed him, "You're awesome, you know that?"

"I do, but it's nice to hear." He smirked.

"Cocky Fucker."

"That he is, Bella!" Emmett called from the other room.

We laughed and spent the rest of the night getting to know each other better.

**** The Next Day****

School was a bore and right now the girls and I are laughing and talking on our way to Port Angeles.

"So Angela, like any cute guys?" Char asked.

We all looked at Ang, who blushed as Rose turned around to face her from the passenger seat, and I looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"Come on, tell us." Alice coaxed, but I think she already knew the answer.

"I like Riley." She whispered looking down.

"Hey Ang?" I said as we pulled into the mall parking lot and she looked up at me nervously. "Tell him."

We shopped for hours, even going into some stores twice. We only stopped at 10 o'clock, because the mall was closing.

"That was fun." Ang said as we climbed in the car.

We all agreed and started our trip home.

We dropped Angela off at her house and went to the Cullen's where all the guys were.

"Cool house." I said as I pulled in their drive.

"Thanks Esme loves to decorate." Rose said as we walked into the house, then she called out, "Guys you have bags to get."

I laughed as they all went to unload the cars, including the twins.

"Hey Esme, Carlisle." I said as they came down the stairs.

"Hey Bella, guys I just got called into the hospital, see you later." Carlisle said, then kissed Esme, hugged all of us, and headed to the garage.

"Hello dear, there's some food in the kitchen if you're hungry." Esme said.

I hugged her and went to the kitchen to eat.

"Hey sis, where do you want your bags?" Ryan asked as I was cleaning my dishes.

"Peter's room." I said as I sat down with the girls in the living room.

The guys finished with the bags and sat down with us.

"So, what should we all do tonight?" Jasper asked looking around at everyone.

"How about a movie night?" Edward suggested.

We all agreed, settled with our mates. Esme brought in snacks for me and the twins and Movie Night began.  
**  
~There's the chapter! Hope you liked it!~**

**~Review and Peter will rub your shoulders!~**

**~Until next time!~**

**~*Maaji*~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Everything's Not As It Seems Ch.6**

**~Sorry for the delay with this chapter, I finished it last week but my brother deleted it so I had to do it over!~**

**~Here's the next chapter for you lovely readers! ~**

**! Beta'd by Xo Bella Italiana oX!**

***Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight! And the name 'Bellatrix' belongs to Nyx Nuit!**

**~Enjoy! ~**

**Chapter 6**

(Bella POV!)

I was awakened by the sound of a constant ringing.

"Babe, wake up." Peter said.

"No..." I groaned.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

"What the fuck is that ringing?!" I yelled, sitting up in the bed.

"Your phone." Peter laughed handing it to me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and answered the phone.

"Hello." I said my voice still thick with sleep.

"Bella, rise and shine, Princess, because you start training the twins today!" Dad greeted me with a little too much enthusiasm.

_It's too early in the morning for this shit!_

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm going fishing with Billy; it's Saturday."

"Okay, we'll train today."

"Thank you, and I was also thinking of telling the wolves what we are."

"I don't care either way."

"Well, we'll have to either way if this Romanian problem continues to escalate." He said.

"Okay, bye Dad. Love you."

"Love you, too, Bella."

We hung up.

I looked around the room while Peter was in the bathroom.

The wall adjacent to the bed on the right side had a computer desk with a sketch pad and a pack of pencils sitting on it. Next to that was an office chair. On the left side of the bed was the bathroom and a big walk-in closet. The wall right in front of the bed was black while the other walls were painted red. The black wall was what I assumed to be Peter's art wall. It had tons of Peter's drawings all over it, but that wasn't what caught my attention the most. It was the picture in the center, the drawing of the smiling girl, looking to the side with love shining in her eyes.

The drawing was a picture of me.

I got up to get a better look and smiled as Peter came back into the room and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's beautiful." I said softly.

"It's good. It's not as beautiful as the real thing, but it will do."

"Thank you."

I turned in his arms and looked at him. Peter was dressed for the day in dark jeans that hung low on his hips and a black t-shirt that made his muscles visible through the thin material of the shirt.

I smiled at him appraisingly, "Looking good, Cowboy."

He leaned in and kissed me. "Thanks, little lady. Your clothes are in the closet."

"Okay." I sighed as I backed up out of his arms and went into the bathroom.

After my shower; washing and blow-drying my hair, I walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

I could feel Peter's eyes on me as I picked out a white tank top and light blue dance shorts. I dropped the towel and got dressed at Dycan speed.

"You get dressed too fast for my liking." Peter said, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Well, what would you want, Cowboy?"

"You." He said against my lips, then he kissed me, hard.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with equal passion. He lifted me off the ground as he deepened the kiss and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Ryan opened the door interrupting our moment.

"Hey what-?" He stopped as he got a good look at me and Peter, then he ran out yelling, "My poor innocent eyes!"

Peter and I laughed, then untangled ourselves and made our way downstairs.

"Good morning, everyone!" I said going into the kitchen to eat my breakfast.

There was a chorus of 'Morning Bella' throughout the house.

"So, I heard your morning was a real good one." Riley said smirking.

I shrugged. "I don't know what Ryan's so freaked out about. We were just kissing, and he knows I've done worse."

"Just because I know doesn't mean I need to see it. You were practically raping him in the middle of the room." Ryan exclaimed.

I washed my dishes, and then walked into the living room where everyone was seated around the room.

"By the way, Ryan, it's not rape if he wanted it." I said sitting on Peter's lap.

"For the record, I wanted that and more, very much." Peter whispered, though it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

I smiled at him and mouthed, 'Soon'.

"So, what's the agenda today?" Rose asked no one in particular.

"Well, dad called earlier and I have to start with the twins' Dycan training today, and I, myself, have to practice my physical shield and elements." I said.

"Can I watch?" Peter, Jasper, and Charlotte asked in sync.

"Geez, excited much? Sure, you can watch. Just don't interfere, unless I ask you to, because training can be dangerous, even for vampires." I said seriously.

They all nodded and Edward asked, "Where do you train at?"

"There's a clearing not far from my house that I use to practice at."

"Okay, let's go, then." Emmett said excitedly.

We all said goodbye to Esme, as she wanted to stay and work on her garden, and started running through the forest.

When we got to the clearing, the Cullen's stood to the side and the twins and I stood in the middle.

"Okay, so we are going to start off simple. You two will fight each other first, so I can evaluate how much work we have to do."

They nodded and I stepped back just as Riley lunged at Ryan.

Riley tackled Ryan to the ground and Ryan paused for a minute before giving Riley a little shove.

I sighed thinking to myself, '_we have a lot of work to do!'_

"Stop!" I called out and they both stood up and looked at me.

"What in the fuck was that shit?" I asked. They just looked confused and I let out another long sigh. "We'll do this another day, just stand by the Cullen's while I practice."I instructed. "Who wants to be thrown in the air while I practice my shield?" I asked.

"I do! I do!" Emmett cheered.

"Okay, Emmett. Go over there." I pointed to the very edge of the clearing.

He did as I said and then looked over at me, waiting.

"Now, run at me at your fastest speed and I'm going to see how far I can project my shield." He nodded and I backed up a few feet and said, "Go."

He ran at me a hit my shield about 20 feet away from me.

"Okay, again." I said.

The second time I projected, I hit the 40 feet mark. Then, after a few more times, I hit the 100 feet mark and decided to practice my elements.

"You can go back now, Em. I want to practice my elements."

He went back and I practiced with the earth first. I squatted and put my hands to the ground, measuring my energy level. Then, I imaged a zig-zag line dividing the clearing in half and concentrated on creating it.

On the first try, I got halfway through the zig-zag line before I lost focus. I've got to give it to my audience, though; they were all quiet and stood still, watching.

I tried to create the zig-zag line again and finally accomplished it. I, then, checked my energy level again and was pleased to see that I didn't use as much energy as I first thought I did.

I did a few more things with the earth element before I decided to practice with fire. I stood up and held my hands out with my palms facing the sky and created little dancing flames in my hands.

I turned around and showed the others, "Look." I held my hands out.

"Awesome, can I touch them?" Emmett asked and Rose smacked him upside the head and everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

I laughed at him. _Only he would want to touch the one thing that can kill him._

"No Emmett, you cannot touch."

I stepped back into the center of the clearing and snapped my fingers. Within seconds, I surrounded by a circle of fire. I closed my eyes and lifted my hands, focusing on making the flames grow higher and hotter.

I had been focusing on the flames for five minutes before my phone rang.

I sighed, putting the flames out, and grabbed my phone from Peter.

"Hello."

"Hey Bells."

"Hey dad, what cha need?"

"I need you to go on a mission in Chicago. There are demons there and they have been killing for no reason and attracting a lot of unneeded attention."

"You want me to go alone?"

"No, Kevin is waiting for you at the house." He said.

I smiled. It's been a while since I'd seen my male best friend.

I looked at the Cullen's and mouthed

'Want to come?' They nodded.

"Dad, can I take the Cullen's and the twins with me?"

"Of course, bye Bella."

"Bye dad." We hung up.

"Let's move, I've got to get changed."

We all took off running to the house and arrived within two minutes. When we walked inside, Kevin came out the kitchen with a bag of chips in hand.

"Who the fuck are you? And how did you get in my house?" Riley asked when he saw Kevin.

"I'm Kevin, your sister's best friend, and I teleported here. Any more questions?"

Riley shook his head, but Ryan asked, "If your Iz's best friend, how come we've never met you?"

"Because I'm a Dycan. Your father thought it'd be best if you didn't get involved with the supernatural world until your change."

They accepted that answer and Kevin turned to me. "Hurry up and change, so we can get going, kill some demons, and get back, I've got news, and from the looks of it, so do you." He said looking from me down to Peter's and I's intertwined hands.

"Okay! Okay! Geez, so demanding!" I muttered, heading up to my room.

I changed into a long sleeved black V-neck shirt, black shinny jeans, and a pair of black boots that came up to just above my knees. I brushed out my hair and ran downstairs.

"Let's do this." I smiled.

"Sure thing, Little Ninja." Kevin said opening a portal.

"Don't forget to hold hands." I reminded everyone before stepping into the portal.

We landed in the streets of Chicago a few blocks away from an alley where you could hear fighting going on.

"They're in an alley 7 blocks away. There seem to be a lot of them, about 25 to 30. I can feel their negative energies disturbing nature's balance." I informed them.

"Don't you need some weapons to kill these demons and/or possibly some backup?" Emmett asked.

_That boy asks way too many questions for his own good!_

"No Emmett, we do not need backup. We are an undefeated team, and we do have a weapon." I said, lifting my shirt to show the silver sword that I had looped in my belt as Kevin showed the same thing on his own.

"Ready?"

"You know it." I smiled.

"You take the rooftops, I'll go on foot. They can follow me?" He asked as he gestured to the Cullen's, who were watching us quietly.

I nodded and said, "I'll control the wind so that they can't hear you approaching."

He nodded and we said, "Fight Together, Die Never, Undefeated Forever," in sync and gave each other a single nod.

Leaning up, I kissed Peter on the cheek before I waved to the rest of the Cullen's, and climbed up on to the rooftop of the abandoned building that we were standing in front of.

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop until I was peering down into the alley, just as Kevin and the Cullen's stepped into the opening.

Kevin gave me the signal and I felt my persona shift from Iz to my alter ego, _Bellatrix_,** (A/N: This name belongs to Nyx Nuit) **as I jumped right into the circle of demons.

"Well, what do we have here?" I asked in a calculating tone.

"Who are you?" I assumed the one who was the leader asked.

"My name is not important." I replied in a cold tone with narrowed eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"A lot of things, but right now, I want to kill you."

"Correction: _We_ _are going _to kill you." Kevin said joining me within the circle.

"We outnumber you." The fucker had the nerve to laugh.

"You do," Kevin said nodding simply, "But we _overpower_ you."

And just like that, the fight was on. I sliced the leader into pieces within two seconds. I was barely able to drop the last piece before two more demons jumped at me. I threw them off and they began to circle me. I watched them, waiting for one of them to make a move, but when none of them did, I jumped into the air, spun around and kicked out both of my legs, knocking their heads off in the process. I sliced up the rest of their bodies, shifting them into one pile. I, then, jumped onto the shoulders of my next opponent and sliced their head off first, then the rest of the body, and moved on.

I took a minute to look around. We were pretty much done, and we had only 7 more to kill and they were all surrounding Kevin.

I looked at the Cullen's and the twins, noting that they all looked awed and amazed, and some confused, I had enclosed them in my shield so they were unable to move.

I made my way over to Kevin, who still had the 7 demons surrounding him.

"Why are they not dead?" I asked.

"You know I like to play a bit before I send them down to Hell." He replied.

I sighed in exasperation. "Let's end this."

We fought, kicked and sliced the last of the demons before pushing all the body parts into one big pile where I lit them on fire with a snap of my fingers.

We walked over to where the others stood and I released them from my shield. Peter was immediately at my side checking me over for injuries.

"I'm fine, Cowboy." I rubbed his back as he hugged me tightly and breathed into my hair.

"That was scary and amazing all at the same time." He said pulling back.

I looked up at him and said, "I understand. Now, let's go home."

Everyone was quiet as I opened a portal and we all stepped through crossing over into the living room in my house.

"I'm going to change." I said and then turned to Kevin, "You staying?"

"Yeah, your father said we could hang out and that I could help the twins with their training and things."

_Hold on! Back up! Did he just say __we__?_

"We?" I asked.

"I'll explain later." He said.

"Alright. Well, you guys know to make yourselves comfortable and all that shit. I'll be back." I said to everyone and went to my room.

Peter followed behind me and laid back on my bed.

I took a quick shower and put on some black dance shorts and a white shirt that says '_Dancer for Life' _in bold black letters.

I laid back on the bed next to Peter and he reached for me, pulling me close.

"I feel like we haven't been alone all day."

"I know." I agreed.

"What happened out there? You were like a different person in the fight." He murmured into my neck.

"Oh, that was my alter ego known as '_Bellatrix_'."

"Impressive."

"Thank you." I smiled.

We lay holding each other and kissing occasionally for a while before my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, just giving you a heads up. I'm heading your way. Be there in 40 minutes."

"Okay, your room is already ready."

"Bye sis."

"Bye." I said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Peter asked.

"My sister."

"Biologically?"

"No." I said.

We went downstairs to hang out with the others until my sister got here.

"So Iz, you going to introduce me to the resident vampires, or what?" Kevin asked looking at me.

I sighed dramatically, messing with him, "I guess that I could." I gestured to the said vampires. "These are the Cullen's. They are a family of nine, but the other two, also known as the parental figures, are not here at the moment." I started. "I'm going to do this in pairs of mates. First there's Edward and Charlotte, then Emmett and Rosalie, next is Alice and Jasper, and last, but not least, is Peter and he is my mate." I finished.

"So, you found your mate?"

I nodded and my best friend smiled. "Do any of you have powers?" He asked the Cullen's.

"I can see the subjective future." Alice said in her pixie bell-like voice.

"I can feel and manipulate others' emotions." Jasper told him.

"I can read minds." Edward.

"I just know shit." Peter finished with a shrug.

"Iz, I found my mate, too." Kevin said and I opened my mouth to interject, but he put his hand up.

"Let me finish. She's a recent rebirth, and she just entered the supernatural world two and a half weeks ago. She is scared and she's only 13. So when I explained this to your father, he said that she could stay here with me and that maybe you could help her with her change." He finished.

I jumped up and gave him a huge hug. "I'm so happy for you! Of course, I will help! When can I met her? Where is she?" I fired out questions as I moved back to sit next to Peter.

"Thank you. You will meet her Monday at the meeting you scheduled and I'm giving her a few days to give her human adoptive parents some closure." He answered my questions and I nodded. "Also, congrats on finding your mate. I knew he cared for you when he checked you over for injuries earlier, before he did anything else."

I smiled and we just all hung out and talked.

When dad came home, he was acting weird. Every time someone asked him something, he would give halfhearted dismissive answers, and every time the twins or I looked at him, he would look away.

I was about to pull him to the side to talk when I got a text. It was from my sister.

Be there in two minutes! -M

I walked out onto the back porch where I knew she would appear and waited.

Everyone eventually followed me outside, and Peter, Char and Jasper sniffed and growled as she came closer.

We all looked at them confused, but they ignored us.

"Is that...?" Jasper trailed off.

"It can't be." Charlotte whispered, as Peter just stared into the forest.

Before anyone could ask what they were talking about, my sister stepped out of the trees and Peter, Charlotte and Jasper lunged at her.

I threw my shield around them and used it to throw them to the ground.

_What in the fuck?!_ Is the only thing my brain could produce at the moment.

"Why did you lunge at her?" I asked, and from the looks on their faces, the others wanted to know, too.

"That's Maria, she's my sire and all three of us fought in her fucked up army." Jasper growled out.

I understand now._ This is going to be a problem._

"When I let you up, you cannot attack her." I said.

"Why the hell not?" Char asked.

"She is my sister." I said.

"Well, while we're putting things out in the open, Twins, Bells Renee was never your birth mother. Your real mother and I gave you guys to her." Dad suddenly announced.

Again the only thing my brain could produce was, _What the Fuck?_

**~Ohhh... Drama! What's next?!~**

**~Summer is here! More updates! Yay! ~**

**~Reviews mean faster updates! ~**

**~*Maaji*~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Everything's Not As It Seems Ch.7**

**~Here's the next chapter!~**

**~Super sorry for the long delay I'm getting back to my weekly updates!~**

**~Beta'd by Xo Bella Italiana oX!~**

***Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, The term 'Bellatrix' belongs to Nyx Nuit and Dycans are mine!**

**~Enjoy!~**

**Chapter 7**

(Peter POV!)

_This is some really fucked up shit!_

Bella, Riley, and Ryan all look ready to kill, and that was exactly their intentions when they all lunged at Charlie.

They didn't get far before I grabbed Bella as Kevin grabbed Riley, and Maria grabbed Ryan and a woman appeared in front of Charlie.

"Who the fuck are you?" Bella asked, struggling to get out of my hold without hurting me.

"I'm your mother." The woman said; she did look like Bella. They had the exact same eyes and hair.

"You have to earn that title. I need your actual fucking name." Bella said through clenched teeth.

"That's no way to speak to your mother, Isabella, and her name is Miranda." Charlie said in warning.

"Well, Miranda can go back to where she's been for the last 18 years!" Riley yelled.

"Why don't we all go back in the house and talk?"

_God bless Char for her suggestions!_

Isa shoved herself out of my arms and silently marched into the house with her brothers following.

"Shit is about to go down." I whispered to everyone, having one of my _'Yoda' _moments.

We all silently went into the house and Bella, Riley, and Ryan were all sitting on one couch, as Charlie and Miranda sat on the other couch facing their three children. The others and I stood around the room for moral support. We were all waiting for someone to say something. The silence was suffocating.

Finally, Ryan broke it. "Are we going to sit here and look pretty or are you two going to fucking start talking?"

Charlie and Miranda looked taken back by his question and Charlie stuttered out, "We... Uh..." He sighed "We gave you up, because we wanted you to have a normal life."

Bella scoffed at this, but Ryan, surprisingly, is the one that exploded.

He stood up and growled, "A normal life?! You wanted us to have a _normal_ life?! On what planet did you think that we would have a normal life?! You want to know about our normal life? Well, I'm going to tell you how _normal_ our life was-" He was yelling the whole time, but Riley stood up and put his hand over his mouth to stop him.

"Bro, calm down and think of Iz. She needs us right now, because she might not make it without a breakdown."

Riley's words seem to have the desired effect, because Ryan calmed down enough to take a seat next to Bella and let Riley take control.

Riley took a deep breath, since all attention was on him, and he started the story. "It was horrible. We were all beaten from the age of 2 until we were 13. It started off with little smack when we did something Renee considered '_wrong_'. The only thing she didn't care about was Bella drawing, but that was the only thing that Bella got lucky with. Then at age 3, she just hit us whenever she wanted to, or whenever she was drunk, which was 80% of the time. As time went on, our beatings became more frequent."

He paused. We were all on the edge of our seats. Almost everyone was control their anger.

Charlie and Miranda both had an angry gleam in their eyes. Kevin looked more vicious than he did when I was watching him destroy the demons earlier. Maria looked angrier than when my sister, Char and I helped the Major escape. My family and I were all furious, but aside from me, Rose was the worst.

Bella and Ryan had faces void of emotion, and Riley told the story in a monotone.

"By the time we were 5, we were getting daily beatings. There was never a reason, Renee said she didn't need one and that her hatred for us was reason enough. We always endured it. Of course, we felt like she was our mother, that we didn't have a choice. She always beat Bella the most; she hated her the most. She beat Ryan the least; she liked him the most. That's why we called him a '_Mommas Boy' _at school the other day."

Riley sighed. "The beatings continued for years. We didn't tell dad, because she said if we told him, she would kill him. Of course, we didn't know he was indestructible back then"

He snarled and shot a look at Charlie.

"Then, Bella's 12th birthday happened. I've never wanted to kill anyone more than I wanted to kill Renee that day." Riley growled out.

"What happened?" Emmett asked when Riley didn't continue.

Riley, Bella, Ryan all shared a look, "Bella, will you be okay?" Riley asked her.

"I will never be okay with what happened to me." Bella said, her voice sounding a little choked up and tears slowly began to stream down her face.

"Should she really be in here to listen to this?" Ryan asked Riley.

We were all quiet, wondering what could be so bad that would cause the fearless Bella we all loved to cry.

I really wanted to go to my mate, but _'Yoda'_ said now was not the right time.

"I'll be fine staying right here." Bella said.

"I won't go into detail, okay, Bella?" He asked hesitantly.

She nodded.

"Okay," Riley turned back to us. "On the night of Bella's 12th birthday, Renee paid two men 500 dollars each to rape Bella."

Riley stopped, because he was cut off by all the murderous growls echoing throughout the house.

"I'm still gonna kill that bitch!" Ryan growled out.

"I'm helping!" Everyone else responded with growls and snarls of agreement.

After everyone destroyed a good portion of the forest to let out our anger, we all resembled in the Swan family room to hear the end of the story.

"We didn't know what happened on Bella's birthday, but when she came back, she wouldn't hang out with us, hug us, talk to us… she wouldn't even look at us. This lasted for months until Ryan and I decided it was time for an intervention."

"One day, Bella was in her dance room and didn't hear us come in. Ryan tried to grab her and she freaked. She screamed and hit us, then she just broke down and cried, like really cried."

"Why is her crying so important?" Edward asked confused, but not trying to be rude.

"Because that is the first time Bella had ever cried, besides when she was a baby, of course." Riley said seriously.

"How?" Alice asked.

"I'm really good at hiding my emotions. I'm not saying things don't emotionally affect me, I'm just saying the one emotion I don't like to show is sadness. It takes a lot for me to cry. This is only the second time in my life that I have cried." Bella said the last part with a small chuckle.

We were all in shock that she could function like that, except her parents and brothers; they looked proud.

"How do you control when you cry?" Jasper asked.

"I don't control when I cry, but it takes a lot for me to feel the need to shed tears. So far, the only thing that has made me cry is talking about my rape." She said gravely and Riley continued.

"When we were 14, things got a lot better, as far as I could tell, because we had freedom. We saw dad a lot more, began actually building a relationship with him. We visited him. We started discovering ourselves, which is how Bella discovered her passion for what Ryan and I call her _'Four Addictions',_ they are _dancing, cars, shopping and art,_ but art has been her passion since she was 3. Renee actually started backing off, she still didn't give a shit about us, but she left us alone. Then when she married Phil, dad got full custody of us and brought us to Forks." Riley finished the end of the story.

Miranda was crying softly as she looked at her children. "I'm so sorry, we didn't want it to happen like this." She sobbed.

"Regardless, of if you wanted it to or not, it did, and nothing can take it back." With those parting words, Bella walked up the stairs and a few seconds later, you could hear a door slam.

Charlie sighed and held Miranda as she cried into his chest.

"Have you guys ever considered counseling?" Rose asked the twins.

"We know, we need it and we are all willing to do it, but Renee didn't care if we lived or died, let alone cared enough to get us help." Ryan said.

"What if I knew where you all could get help for free?" Rose asked, then Jasper interjected before the twins could respond.

"What Rose is trying to say is, I have a degree in Psychology and I have counseled her before, so I could counsel you." Jasper said and he's right; he gave Rosalie sessions for years before she finally started to heal and I knew he would love to help Bella and the twins.

"You'd really do that?" Riley asked.

"Yes, you're family." Was Jasper's answer.

"Okay cool, but I think we should do individual sessions too. We have and honor a '_**No Secret' Policy**_ between the three of us, so I don't think we have problems as a group" Riley said.

"Not to mention that I have a lot of issues that they might not have like anger issues, trust issues, newly developed abandonment issues... I can go on but I will stop right there." Bella said coming down the stairs and ended her little speech by sitting on my lap.

"I agree to individual sessions, and Bella, I believe we will battle all your demons." Jasper said.

"Riley, Ryan, Isabella." Miranda called softly to get their attention and I tightened my arms on Bella's waist.

They all looked at her, "We just want to say that we are very sorry that we gave you away and we hope you can forgive us."

The twins sighed and Bella spoke, "You have to realize that saying '_I'm sorry' _doesn't make everything okay, but I think I speak for all three of us when I say that it's going to take time to forgive you. We've never had a parent to guide us. Renee wasn't shit and we barely ever saw dad until recently, so we practically raised ourselves, but we are not going to be bitter and hold grudges. It's just going to take time." She said and the twins nodded in agreement.

"Okay, we can accept that." Miranda said with a smile.

Bella and the twins just nodded.

Pretty soon, we were all laughing and talking with each other like a family.

A few hours later, only Charlie, Miranda, the twins, Kevin, Bella and I were still at the Swan residence. My family left for the rest of the night and Maria went hunting in Seattle.

Everyone was in their own rooms for the night.

"Peter?" Isa's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Isa?"

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, playing with my hair since my face was in her neck, with me holding her in my arms.

"Nothing much, but can I ask you a question and you can tell me if it makes you uncomfortable?" I was a little afraid of how she would react to my question.

She pulled back a little to look at me, "What's up, Cowboy?"

"Have you had sex since your rape?" I asked softly.

"Yes, I have Peter."

I looked at her, "And you're okay with having sex?" I was pushing her buttons, I could see it in her eyes; she was getting annoyed.

"Not exactly." She replied and by the tone of her voice, I knew she really didn't want to have this discussion.

"Okay, it's late, have you eaten anything since breakfast at my house this morning?" I asked to change the subject.

"Would you be mad if I said no?"

"So, you mean to tell me that you've trained for three hours, went on a mission to destroy demons, had a very emotional family discussion for hours, and you haven't eaten since early this morning? Isa, you need to eat." I said to her sternly.

"If I knew that you were going to try and be the boss of me, I wouldn't have accepted you as my mate." She said moving out of my arms and to the farthest corner of the bed.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just want to make sure you're alright." I told her.

"I know you mean well, but I've just been busy."

"How about we go downstairs and talk while you eat?" I suggested.

"Sure." She grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs together.

She made herself a sandwich, some chips, and some juice, then she sat at the breakfast counter as I sat across from her.

"Peter, were you disgusted when you heard the story of my life?" Isa looked straight at me as she asked the question.

"Yes, but not at you or the twins. I was disgusted with Renee."

"Oh." She said.

I walked over to her and pulled her into my lap, "I don't care about your past; I care about our present and future." I put my face in her neck.

She kissed my cheek and went to the sink to wash out her dishes as I watched her.

When we went back upstairs, we put a movie in and laid in the bed.

"Are you going to sleep tonight?" I asked Isa.

"Yeah, I'm emotionally drained. Sorry, I can't stay up."

"It's fine, I'll just hold you until you open your eyes."

She turned on her side, facing me and caressed my face with her hand, "Night Peter."

She closed her eyes and I whispered, "Goodnight Isa." Into her ear.

(Bella POV!)

I woke up in the morning to Riley saying "Wake up, sis, there's a group of angry supernatural beings downstairs and they need you to put them in their place."

I groaned and opened my eyes. I could hear Maria, Peter, Jasper, and Charlotte all arguing downstairs.

I got up and went downstairs to the living room. They were still arguing and the rest of the Cullen's (including Carlisle and Esme), Dad, Miranda, Kevin, and Ryan were just watching.

"Have any of you tried to stop this?" I gestured to the four that were still arguing and hadn't noticed my arrival.

"We all have, they won't stop." Kevin said.

I sighed and walked over to the arguing group. I stood right in the middle of them for five minutes before I got annoyed and screamed, "_**SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!"**_

Everything in the room got silent and Peter, Maria, Jasper and Char all looked at me, dumbfounded.

"Now, all of you sit and listen." The four of them quickly sat.

"Alright now, I'm not going to have my family fighting all the fucking time. The past is the past. Get the fuck over it and move on." I said with a little growl.

I turned to Peter, Jasper, and Charlotte "I know what you three have been through, but you need to realize that Maria was a victim, as well."

Jasper went to interrupt me, but I held up my hand, "Let me finish before you comment."

I continued my speech, "Now, since you won't listen to Maria, you're going to listen to me tell her story." I paused then continued. "Maria's sire had a very useful power; her sire had the power of mind control. Maria had been controlled since she awoke from her change. Her sire had used Maria's mind and body to do all the dirty work. Maria knew everything her sire was doing, but she couldn't fight, her sire's power was too strong. Maria was stuck in her mind for centuries. The only way to break the spell and free Maria was to kill her sire, but anyone who tried was also controlled. Two years ago, I met Maria and I could tell something was off the moment I looked into her eyes. There was an internal battle going on in them. Then, I smelled another scent and a figure tried to attack me; it was her sire. I killed her sire and looked at Maria and saw that she looked grateful and relieved, like a weight had been lifted off of her. We started talking and she told me her whole story and the things her sire made her do. Then, she started to become her own person again and we became sisters." I finished the story, looking at Peter, Jasper, and Char.

Char looked guilty, Jasper looked like he was trying to see if Maria and I were telling the truth, and Peter looked like he was still very angry.

I walked over to him and grabbed his hand and walked to the front door.

"Make sure they work it out! We'll be back!" I called out to everyone, while walking out the door.

I ran with him to a log in the woods and we both sat down.

"Peter, what's wrong?"

"I just think you were choosing her side over mine." He looked at me.

"Are you serious? There are no sides, I was just trying to get you to understand her point of view. I would do that for anyone if I feel they deserve it." I replied.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." He sighed.

"Its fine, I could see where you're coming from, believe me, I know, it's hard to let go of the past."

"Yeah it's really hard." He agreed.

I got up and curled up into his lap and looked up at him, tracing some of his exposed scars on his arms, "How about we let go of our pasts together?" I suggested.

He smiled, "I'd like that Isa."

He kissed me softly, slowly moving his lips with mine. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue and I opened for him as my hands reached up and tangled themselves in his hair.

I twisted in his lap, facing him as his tongue stroked mine.

We broke apart after a few minutes and smiled at each other.

"Wow."

"I know." I agreed, getting up and pulling him with me, "Come on Cowboy, Riley woke me up and I haven't ate yet."

We ran back to my house and I looked at Jasper, Char, and Maria as we walked into the family room.

"They all agreed to take the necessary steps to build a friendship." Edward said.

"Good." I stated.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me." Peter gave Maria a small smile.

Esme came into the family room and smiled when she saw me, "Breakfast is ready; the twins, Kevin, Charlie, and Miranda already ate."

"Okay." I walked over to her and to the kitchen with her, "You know, you didn't have to make me breakfast." I said as she gave me a plate and some orange juice.

"Nonsense, you just eat, it's in my nature to take care." She smiled gently and went over to the sink to wash the used dishes as Miranda walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Bella."

"Morning Miranda." I gave her a small smile.

She returned the smile and sat down next to me with a cup of coffee.

"So does the Dycan world know about its Queen? And that the Royal family is complete?" I asked her.

"Yes they do, they been knew about it and I'm really sorry that you and the twins were the last to know." She looked sad and sincere in her apology.

I shrugged, "It hurt, but I'm working on forgiving you."

"Thanks, by the way, your father was talking about training again today and everyone agreed to come."

"You coming too?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm going to be in all your lives a lot more, I'm not letting you go again." I looked at her as she spoke.

"At this rate if you follow through with that promise that it won't take long to forgive you." I squeezed her shoulder and walked upstairs to my room to get ready for the day.

I showered and put on a gray sports bar and light blue dance shorts with some light gray tennis shoes.

"Bells! Come on! Time to go train!" Charlie yelled up the stairs, although he really didn't have to, because I would have heard him even if he whispered.

I tied my hair in a ponytail and ran downstairs "Geez, do you have to yell? I can hear you perfectly fine. I'm a Dycan duh." I said as I walked down.

"Oh yeah, um sorry." He apologized and everyone chuckled.

"It's fine I still love you, daddy."

We all went to the clearing that I used the day before to train.

We all trained, even the Cullen's. We did many variations of different types of training.

After we trained for about five hours, we all decided to have a family cookout, even for those who don't eat.

I was impressed, by the end of the day Jasper, Char, and Peter were interacting nicely with Maria and the twins and I were working on our relationship with Miranda.

Then, late at night, the Cullen's went home, all except Peter.

When I asked him why he didn't go home with our family at night, he said that he liked spending nights with me and I left it at that.

At about midnight, I fell asleep in Peter's arms with a smile on my face.

**~Again, sorry for the delay and weekly updates are coming back!~**

**~So, we got through their tragic past and we got a taste of Bella's soft side...~**

**~Write your thoughts in a review, they really make me happy!~**

**~If you have any questions please write them in a review! Check out my other stories as well!~**

«!XoX Maaji Emaree XoX!»


End file.
